Dawn and Noah
This article focuses on the interactions between Dawn and Noah. Overview Before this season, Noah had never interacted with Dawn. She appears to him as a little moon-child witch, with very kind personality, but a hidden furious one. She is actually an interesting girl to deal with, even if she is often scary. While in the first two episodes, Dawn seemed to hate Noah, even forming an alliance against him in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings but after he won the challenge, she seems to have changed her idea. Their relationship reached the edge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train when at Dawn's Arrow of Shame elimination ceremony Noah all of sudden revealed to love her and gave her a kiss. Despite this he still feels guilty when it's revealed he voted her off. Overall they share the same contemplative attitude preferring to be recollected in peace and quiet more than being in the middle of the common mass:they look often for silence to be focused only on their hobbies, and the wide culture gained by Noah during his carrer of "bookworm" matches fairly with the close sensibility towards people and above all nature developed by Dawn since her birth. They find difficulties having many friends due to their high intelligence and wisedom shown in wrong uncommon ways:Noah uses Churchill's sarcasm not only to joke or mock, but mostly to provide for sincere suggestions (frequently un-listened); Dawn has the vice to creep everyone with her power of reading auras and her kind advices are usually misjudged by them. Noah took a bit to understand and develop in a solid shape the feelings for her, being not habited to be soft and romantic, but nowadays he loves her and does everything to keep her dignity safe. Dawn is actually the only reason Noah entered in conflict with Courtney and the shark bait Scott in season 1. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations At the beginning of the season their interactions are cold and poor, but they're able to cooperate in the challenge even if Noah is prudent about her double face behavior, being sometime normally calm sometime abnormally furious! By the way they barely noticed each other in this episode. Volleybrawl Both Dawn and Noah have a minimal role and they don't speak each other during the challenge. During the nomination Tyler tells Noah about an existing alliance between the 3 girls Lindsay, Samey and Dawn that aims to vote the Schemer out, so Noah trusts him and vote out Samey appearing so as a traitor to Dawn. Noah lately discovers infact that the only alliance in the Screaming Ducks was just the Tyler's one. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Starting Off on Humble Beginnings is really the first episode where Noah is able to interact openly with Dawn. During the number race challenge Noah cheers for Dawn and even if she loses against Cameron he supports her, and when Chef Hatchet gives an unfair point to the Killer Beavers team they're the one who complaint more stating the truth and asking for a redo:for the first time they notice how they are both usually calm and peaceful but when occurs they can show the claws and make their voices loud,Dawn with her angry shadow side, Noah twisting his sarcasm into an efficient weapon of polemic. Their critiques seem uneffective by the way, so Noah dedicates back to his book while Dawn to her meditation...but all of sudden Chef Hatchet calls Noah for a crucial tiebreaker that will be determining to lead his team to the Victory or the Arrow of Shame! Noah is interiorly terrified by this perspective, he feels all the tension on his shoulders, but being cheered by Dawn and all the others makes him to find the courage and calmly think at the best way to guess the right number,and he succeeds. Lately after the Killer Beavers nomination the two attempts to get advantage of some final spare time to have relax diving in their favourite activities, Noah in the lecture, Dawn in the meditation, but there's too mess in the dormitories so both Noah and Dawn go outside looking for a silent place. This is the occasion to get aware of their similarities, especially the common pleasure for tranquillity and recollection, and the contemplative soul that tends often to isolate them from the mass... Noah starts to feel more and more interested on her but he cannot guess if Dawn thinks the same at the moment, as he confesses in the confessional. (WIP-don't edit unless for excusable grammar errors) All Aboard the Cuckoo Train The plot of this episode for Noah reminds in somewhat way I see London. The start is awesome:Noah interacts a lot with Dawn while seating on the train, especially sharing some funny puns and sarcastic jokes about Scott and Courtney, that acts very annoying and obnoxiously towards Dawn, and the more he talks with her the more Noah feels addicted to her, and takes immediately her defenses. He eventually tries to calm down the Moonchild giving her the advice to don't waste her shadow anger on a slimy subject as Scott, and gives to Scott his payback pointing out how he's way stranger than her loving a girl that considers him less than a doormat pet, speaking obviously about Courtney. When the challenge begins the two aspiring lovebirds cheers for each other all the time, but both Dawn and Noah kill the wrong victims and again Dawn's shadow nature makes her to overreact. At this point Noah is informed by Tyler that Dawn is gonna be the next to need nomination and the Schemer reluctantly accepts to keep loyalty on the alliance and casts his vote against her, repenting soon after. Before all the remaining votes are casted, Noah asks Tyler a suggestion in confidential, admitting that he loves Dawn, repents to have voted her, but doesn't find the courage at least to open his heart, so the jock, having experience with Lindsay, tells him to do that at the end of the nomination. When Chris announces that Dawn is deemed eliminated from the competition and everyone prepares to say to her goodbye, Noah STOPS all before she takes the Arrow of Shame saying he has an important thing to say:shivering a little but shielding his akwardment in the sarcastic ironic façade, he reveals all his feelings for her and at the end says there's still one final detail...and kisses her on the lips leaving everyone very shocked, even Tyler! At the end of this episode Noah is contemporary proud and sad:proud for his courage, sad for her left. Topple on the Luck Players Noah wakes up rudely, feeling still sad, depressed and most of all guilty for Dawn's elimination, but thanks to the support given by Tyler, Sky, Cameron and Cody he's partially able to get over this. On the other hand Courtney does some comments, especially about Dawn, that Noah can't bear anymore, which leads to a short argument between the Schemer and the C.I.T. so that Noah promises to himself to payback Dawn for this reason. Noah infact cheers in the Confessional when Scott is shockingly eliminated by his same alliance, stating that "one is gone" and promises to Dawn that the other will go soon after. Korean Teaching or Learning Noah finally manages to lead Tyler and the rest of the alliance to the nomination of Courtney.He's very proud to have been finally able to get the most obnoxious slanderer of his girlfriend out of the reality. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Dancing With Cowboys In Dancing With Cowboys Noah dedicates this country lyric to Dawn: "Yi-dap, here I am again with a horse and my friends Altough I feel in my heart there's still sort of a love pawn Stranded on the land where the horizon ends... There are no sun rays able to stop me to look,remind and miss my Dawn!". And in the confessional blushes hoping she was watching even by accident Total Drama at that moment.For some seconds he eventually hears her voice congratulating on him from her house, but maybe it's only his imagination. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Friendships